Blood At The Root
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: It was a time of gangs, a time when power and intimidation got you far in the world. And he was the best at it. He was leader, the Boss. In complete control of everything....or so he thought. One naive girl is about to change that. Trory.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Beginning

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I started reading a book called "Paddy Whacked" By T.J. English, it's a history book of the Irish American Gangsters, and got a wonderful idea, at least I think so.

WARNING!

This book will be based on lots of history facts, including people, but will of course have some modern twists in it, like Rory's feminism.

Please read and review!

78787878787878787878

The year was 1849 when John 'Old Smoke' Morrissey, just eighteen, arrived in New York City, hoping to make it as a big time Gangster in the big city.

On his first day in New York City, he walked into the Empire Club, home base of Captain Isaiah Rynders, legendary sporting man, gambling impresario, and political fixer for the Democratic party. He challenged any man in there to a fight, telling that he would beat them all.

When John Morrissey woke up from being knocked unconscious, he was on a cot in the back room of the Empire Club with Captain Rynders himself offering him a job, telling him that he had potential.

Thus started John Morrissey's career.

He lived in the neighborhood of Five Points, on Cherry Street. The physical environment was but a garland compared to its reputation as the world's preeminent stomping ground for gangs and gangsters.

The primary gathering place was Paradise Square, where Canal Street, the Bowery, Chatham, Pearl, and Center Streets converged to form a truncated triangle, giving the neighborhood it's name, Five Points.

Paradise Square was claimed by the earliest of gangs, including the Forty Thieves, Kerryonions, Shirt Tails, Chichesters, Patsy Conroys, Plug Uglies, Roach Guard, and Dead Rabbits.

John Morrissey was a pretty good fighter, and took to boxing, which was illegal at the time, but that didn't stop them.

When he didn't lose a fight he went to California and back to New York City, boxing, beating the Californian state Champion. When he came back to Five Points, he was more popular than ever.

Yankee Sullivan challenged him to a fight, around five thousand people rushed to New York to watch the fight. Yankee Sullivan was said to be the best of the best.

After beating Yankee Sullivan, John' Old Smoke' Morrissey was the Champion of America, but retired afterward when his wife, Sarah Smith, asked him to so they could start a family.

'Old Smoke' Morrissey might have retired from the ring, but he still had the reputation of being the toughest of the tough.

After, he set up the Saratoga Club House, a first class gambling parlor, and made his greatest success. Many wealthy investors invested on it and 'Old Smoke' was a very wealthy man.

Also being the Five Points Mob Boss, he was called the 'New York State Gambling Czar'.

He had business with the most influential and powerful men in the world, and had 'bought' his way into High Society.

However powerful and wealthy, the men of High Society looked down on him for being Irish American or a 'Paddy', but feared him for what he was, the Mob Boss of Five Points.

'Old Smoke' didn't like to be looked down upon, and turned to Politics for another way of Power, he joined Boss Tweed's inner circle in around 1865. Boss Tweed's Inner circle supervised all city and country expenditures.

He gained even more power through Politics.

When John 'Old Smoke' Morrissey was thirty five, he walking through 'his' neighborhood when he saw a five year old fighting a group of boys that were older him, and was holding his own pretty well.

He immediately liked this young boy, and took him under his wing, seeing that the boy had no parents, they had died of cholera while living in the tenant houses.

This young boy reminded 'Old Smoke' of himself when he was younger. He showed him the trick of the trade, to fight, and grow up and support himself on the streets.

They were as close as Father and Son.

When John 'Old Smoke' Morrissey died on May 1, 1877, he was only forty-seven. His boxing injuries had finally caught up with him and he got sick because of them.

After he died, the young boy was known to be the 'Future Mob Boss of Five Points', him being the prodigy son of John 'Old Smoke' Morrissey.

Although the boy was only twelve, it didn't faze him. He only grew in power and exceeded all the expectations of him while he grew older.

The year was now 1889, he was twenty-four.

He was the leader of the Whyo. The Whyo were by far the most notorious and powerful gang in New York City, and a political figure.

He was probably the most dangerous man in New York, maybe the country. He had more power than most and the advantage that he was only twenty-four and being the Mob Boss of Five Points, just like John Morrissey.

His name was Tristan Dugrey.

7878787878787878

A/N: I had to do the Historical background of the story or this would make absolutely no sense.

I will be bringing in Rory and other characters into the story. Most everything was Historical facts, except obviously the parts with Tristan in them.

John 'Old Smoke' Morrissey was a real person and Five Points is a real place, the Whyo was a real gang.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter...or at least it intrigued you to review and want to read more!

This will be a Trory, and as all of my previous readers know, I love to be original with my stories, and I'm going to be trying a new angle with my writing. Plus, you have no idea how much research I did for this chapter! Haha. I hope to be Historically correct in some ways, but please do not flame me for not being. I'm only fourteen. There is only a certain extent on how accurate I can be!

I love love reviews, and they make me want to write more.

Let me know what you think!

As always,

Ash!


	2. What's Expected of You

Title: What's Expected of You

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know I've been absolutely horrible with updating lately, but it's my spring break and I haven't been home almost at all. Please be patient until it's over. Thanks!

78787878787878787878

Lorelai 'Rory' Hayden stared at herself through the mirror. She was eighteen, girl younger than her were married and well onto having children, but not Rory.

She didn't want that, she didn't want that life. It was too boring for her, it slowly kills woman inside, their flame of life slowly disintegrates. Just look at her mother.

She wanted to go to college, she had taken her schooling very seriously, and her father had let her continue them until they were finished, unlike most fathers would do. When she told her father she wanted to go to college, he refused. She had to get married to a man that he would chose and give him a grandson to carry on the business and fortune.

He didn't understand that times were changing. About seventy-five percent of women went to college, and that number was steadily increasing. She tried to tell him that, but he would not hear of it.

A man did not want a woman smarter than him. Those women who went to college were social outcasts to the elite, they were 'bookworms' and the freedom they had people assumed they were using to sleep around unattached.

Her father would never let her do what she wanted, why would he? She was perfect for a future business merger for him, tonight men were lining up to ask her father for her hand in marriage, all because she was beautiful.

Or so she was told. When she looked in the mirror in front of her she saw a brown haired girl, trapped in a world that she didn't want and surrounded by people that would never understand her or accept the things she wanted most line life.

What they saw was a beauty, a thin waist, rich brown hair that was always worn up, for it was in proper for a society girl to have her hair down freely in public. Milky, smooth white skin and blue, innocent eyes. Everything a man wanted in a girl.

Tonight was her birthday.

She was eighteen today, and with her studies over her father had no reason not to arrange a marriage for her tonight, and the elite society knew. Tonight was not her birthday party, it was a auction. For whoever could offer the most for her hand.

"Rory?" Stephanie Vanderbilt, her best friend since her young childhood, entered her room.

"Stephanie, I don't want to do this." Rory whispered, tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. It would ruin her make-up.

"I know Ror, but don't worry. We'll think of something, I promise." Her promise was empty, and they both knew it. There was nothing that they could do. "On the bright side, guess who's here?" Stephanie asked, but Rory already knew who she was talking about.

"Stephanie! Please! Stay away from him, he's...well you know." Rory glared at Stephanie, but she didn't notice, she had a smirk on and was eying Rory challengingly.

"Honestly, Rory. You sound like one of _them_. He's here, _tonight_. You should be interested, considering that he is unmarried and the most eligible man in New York city. He could be here for your hand."

"He's dangerous, Steph! Plus, Tristan DuGrey will never marry, men like him never do. He's here because he has to be. It's expected of him." Rory whispered harshly, in case someone should be listening outside her room.

Stephanie was about to say something, but never got the chance when Rory's parents walked into the room.

"Ah, Ms. Vanderbilt, how is your grandfather? He's here I hope, tonight?" Christopher Hayden asked Stephanie.

"Yes sir, he's waiting downstairs in the ballroom." Stephanie responded, smiling at them and Rory one last time before exiting the room and going back downstairs.

"Rory, are you ready? You've already taken far to long to get ready, people are waiting downstairs." Christopher scolded.

"I'm ready, Father." Rory answered, wanting to roll her eyes, but with one glance of her mother's sharp look, as if knowing what Rory was thinking, she decided it wouldn't be the smartest idea.

"Good, come then." Christopher took her hand and led her down the hallway and to the main stairway where she would make her entrance with her parents. She hated this part.

When they reached the top of the stairway and started down, Rory in the middle, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and wished to be up in her room reading one of her books, but she wasn't.

When they were halfway down the stairs, her father addressed the crowd, thanking them for coming and they walked down the rest of the stairs, Ror y headed straight for Stephanie, as fast as she could looking calm and collected to the society. She got halfway there when her grandparents found her.

"Rory! You look splendid!" Emily smiled widely, looking at her dress. She didn't feel splendid. She hated these dresses. Hers was red, the had a v-neckline and tight form fitting top due to the corset that she hated to have to wear and then the skirt puffed out and was too wide for her taste.

"Thank you Grandma, isn't this dress wonderful?" She agreed, faking a smile. "Hello Grandpa, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine myself, Rory. Oh, Emily, it's the Johnsons, come. We'll see you later Rory." Richard led Emily through the crowd. Rory sighed in relief and headed once more toward Stephanie and her other friends, but Christopher had reached her once more.

"Rory, there are people you need to meet. Come with me." Christopher took her arm and led her to the nearest person near them. Apparently by 'people' he meant men who wanted her hand in marriage. For the next two hours Rory was paraded from one man to the next old and young who smiled in a way that made Rory want to vomit.

Finally Christopher got deep into conversation with someone and Rory sneaked outside to Stephanie and her friends.

"Rory! You finally made it!" Stephanie greeted. Stephanie was a little different than Rory. She didn't hate these parties as much as Rory did. She knew that she would be a society wife, but accepted it more than Rory did.

"It only took two hours." Rory joked, relaxing for the first time that night.

"So, are you engaged yet?" Paris Geller asked.

"Who knows."

"How long do you think it will be until one of your parents notice that your gone?" Louise asked, Louise, Madeline, and Paris were already engaged to be married, and had been since a young age.

"I don't know, I'm sure my Mother noticed but I doubt she cares." Rory answered.

"Did you meet him?" Stephanie asked, smirking. She didn't need to elaborate, the girls knew who she was talking about.

"No. I told you he wasn't here for my sake, you know what his kind is like." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Rory! What are you doing out here! Come inside this instant!" Emily Gilmore's voice broke their peace and quiet, she glared at Rory. "Honestly, what would people think, you leaving the party. All of you, get inside, now!" Emily Gilmore ordered, causing the girls to sigh and start to go inside. Rory was going with them but Emily dragged her the other way into the ballroom.

"Your father has been looking all over for you. He needs to see you." Emily continued to scold, bringing her to where her father was standing.

Christopher looked at her firmly. "Where did you run off to? I went to people to have you meet them and you weren't here! Come on, we need to go and finish the rounds." He stated, taking Rory's arm and leading her into the crowd once again.

This night was far from over.

787878787878787878

A/N: What do you think? Tristan will be introduced in the next chapter, this was more of introductory of Rory's life kind of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to write the NEXT chapter, it's so much fun to write this! Hehe.

The facts about the woman's colleges was true, i was shocked by how early women went to colleges, but it fits perfectly into the time frame, yay! Haha.

Anyways, I will try to update this soon considering that it's my newest story and I'm enjoying writing it so much.

Til next time!


	3. Trick of the Light

Title: Trick of the Light

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I just posted the last chapter a couple minutes ago and I'm already starting this one, but I'll have to stop soon because I have to go somewhere.

7878787878787878

Rory spent the next hour listening to her Father talk to man after man about her. It was like he was selling her. She just wished this night would end!

She was in a daze when her Father led her over to another person, but was knocked out of it when she got the feeling that someone was staring at her intensely, different from what she was used to. She looked up and met a pair of cold blue eyes.

Tristan DuGrey.

_The_ Tristan DuGrey.

What was her father doing talking to him? She couldn't marry him! He was...well, he was a gangster, a thug. And the most powerful one in all of the country, for all she knew! Her father would never allow it, would he?

She was panicking on the inside, but she kept her calm and collected look that was perfected from years of society parties. She saw her father talking away, oblivious to the fact that Tristan hadn't looked at him once, and was staring at her intently.

"Rory, say hello to Tristan DuGrey." Her father told her.

"Hello Mr. DuGrey." She said obediently.

"Hello, Rory Hayden. " He said, a smirk that revealed nothing appeared on his face.

"Well, we must be off. I hope you have a great time here." Christopher bid goodbye to Tristan DuGrey, Rory was guided away from him, but she swore that she saw him wink at her before she turned completely away from him.

Must have been a trick of the light.

787878787878787878

It was after dinner when Rory finally got time to herself to go into the piano room and take a breath and sit down without a room full of people staring at her.

She hurried down the hallway toward the piano room and looked over her shoulder one more time before entering the piano room. She leaned against the now closed door and sighed, closing her eyes.

"It certainly is tiring out there, isn't it?" Rory's eyes flew open and she stood up straight.

"Oh my, I didn't realize anyone was in here, excuse me." Rory stumbled over her words, going to exit the room.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Tristan began.

"No, it's fine, I'll leave."

"I'm sure there is enough room here for both of us to stay in here." There was that smirk again. It wasn't quite a smile, but no one in her presence had ever looked at her before like that, almost taunting her, causing her inner flame to rise.

"Well, I can stand it if you can." She said haughtily, walking over to the grand piano, which happened to be across the room from where Tristan DuGrey happened to be standing. She sat down at the piano and played with the keys softly.

"Do you play?" He asked, walking to the piano, so much for the plan to stay away from him.

"No, I never took to it. Why, can you?" She challenged, already thinking she knew the answer.

"Actually, yes." Her head flew up to look at him in shock, if he noticed he ignored it.

She jumped when he sat down next to her on the piano seat to play and she quickly tried to scoot over away from him, being in close proximity with a man like him wasn't exactly something she had done before, but found that if she moved away any more she would end up on the floor.

He started to play beautifully and Rory stopped worrying and just listened to the music, he was good, very good.

He was staring at the keys in concentration and that gave her a chance to look at him, his face seemed to be void of that hard look that he usually had whenever she saw him, she studied his face and realized what Steph had been talking about all this time, and she had a weird feeling in her stomach.

She was about to get up to leave when he turned and caught her looking, she got lost in his eyes and couldn't turn away. Neither noticed that he had stopped playing. She was inches away from him when she realized what was happening she jumped up and hurried out of the room, running up to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

What had just almost happened?

787878787878787878

Rory stayed in her room the rest of the night, telling her parents that she felt ill and needed rest. They believed her, at least her father did, and she got to stay in her room. At first she had berated herself for not leaving the room when she saw that he was in there. Then she was in complete denial that anything had happened at all.

Denial was good like that.

When Rory was sure that her parents were asleep later that night, she dressed into one of her less expensive dresses, one that she wore for things like this and her cloak to keep her warm and climbed down the tree that grew next to be balcony.

She knew that these adventures weren't the smartest thing in the world, but she didn't have a choice. If she wanted to see him, she had to do it with out her parents knowing.

About ten minutes later and thirty paranoid glances over her shoulder she reached her destination. She timidly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer the door. When he answered, he looked shocked but that was soon replaced with a look of anger.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before looking outside and shutting the door.

"What are you doing here!" He demanded, glaring at her.

"What do you think I'm doing here!" Rory answered, glaring back at him. He stared at her for a second before sighing and giving her a hug.

"I've missed you lately, you haven't been around lately."

"Well why should I be? You get so mad when I do." Rory responded, teasing him.

"So, how are our dear old parents?" Kevin Hayden asked his baby sister, sarcastically.

"I might be engaged." She said, and she didn't have to elaborate any more than that for Kevin to understand.

"It finally happened?" Rory nodded, finally letting her emotions out in front of the one person she completely, breaking down crying. Kevin comforted her.

"Ror, you have to get out of there, you deserve better than that." Kevin had been destined to take over the family business, he still was actually, but Christopher and Kevin had an agreement for Kevin to live his own life until then. Kevin had broken off all ties to his parents, but he was still was close to Rory.

"And do what, Kevin?" She asked him, frustrated.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I can't do that! Father forbids it!" Rory argued.

"Screw him! Rory, you are special, you deserve to be treated that way. You deserve that." Kevin shook his head sadly.

"I've gotta go." She mumbled, trying to hide her emotions.

"Rory,"

"Good-bye Kevin. I'll see you soon." She promised quickly before exiting his apartment. When she felt the cool air hit her face and she took a deep breath. She walked over to the railing that outlined the ceiling of the roof and leaned up against the beam.

When had everything gotten so complicated? She wanted to go back in time when she and Kevin were young and innocent, playing out in the yard their biggest concern was who would be the first to win the race outside. Kevin always won, Rory had never exactly been the athletic type.

She pushed back another wave of tears and went to head back home. She got to the street, but stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said quickly, not even glancing at the person she had walked into, thinking that if this man was out in the middle of the night he probably wasn't someone she wanted to be talking to.

She started walking again but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Ms. Hayden? What are you doing out here?" Tristan DuGrey asked, looking at her shocked.

"Visiting, now if you'll excuse me." Well, at least she was right about not being someone she wanted to be talking to. She went to start walking away again, but he grabbed her arm again, stopping her.

"You shouldn't be walking around out late around her by yourself." He said.

"This isn't the first time I've done it. Good bye." She said tiredly, shaking her arm from his grip and started walking away. This time he didn't stop her.

She was probably four minutes from home and was walking down the worst street from Five Points to her House. It was darker and more run-down, more so than all the others. She started walking faster down the road as she usually did, but this time was different. She felt a presence behind her, and her heart jumped to her throat.

"Well what do we have here?" The one man asked, grabbing Rory's arm, causing her to turn around and face two young men, not much older than her.

"Is that a Hayden?" The other asked, smirking down at a petrified Rory.

"What is a girl like you doing out on the streets this late at night."

"None of your business." Rory managed, trying to keep her cool.

"None of my business? Did you hear that, Steven? Huh." The first one said, laughing coldly with his friend. "I think that I don't like the way your acting, maybe we should teach you a lesson." He told her, his face so close to hers that she could smell the alcohol and smoke in his breath.

He was about to say something when a gun nozzle was pressed up against his temple. The guy froze, but let go of Rory, who backed up immediately frightened. Tristan DuGrey was holding a gun to this man's head.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are?" He asked lowly, glaring at the man younger than him. The Man and his friend looked so scared that they might start bawling any minute.

"We're sorry. We didn't know she was with you, Tristan." The Friend pleaded, scared for his friend's life and his own.

"This is my town, you don't go pulling this shit. If I hear about the two of you again, I swear to god I will not hesitate to kill you, got it?" He asked, glaring at the two guys, who nodded their heads furiously.

"Now get out of here." He ordered, putting his gun away. The two took of running.

Tristan sighed and looked at a frightened Rory, who had tears glistening in her eyes. He started toward her, but stopped when she backed up. He started walking toward her and this time she didn't move.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, all traces of the person she had just saw moments ago, gone.

"I-I'm fine." She managed to say, her voice shaking, not quite meeting his eyes.

"These streets aren't safe for a girl like you, Ms. Hayden."

"Rory, please call me Rory." She told him, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"Rory, come on, I'll walk you home." He said, his eyes glinting with something that she didn't recognize. This time she didn't protest. He guided her home with a hand on the small of her back, it was comforting.

Once they reached home she stopped outside her window, looking down at the ground, not knowing what to say to him.

"May I ask what you were doing out so late?" He asked her.

"My brother...he lives in the middle of Five Points and I went to visit him." She confessed.

"Am I wrong, but aren't most visits during the day?" He asked, smiling.

"Not mine." She said shortly, causing his smile to disappear. "Thank you for walking me home, Mr. DuGrey." She said formally, and started toward her balcony.

"Tristan." He called after her, causing her to turn around and face him.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Tristan, I think it's only fair." He told her.

"I only call men I know by their first name, Mr. DuGrey."

"Well what if I want to get to know you?" He asked boldly and she blushed.

"I would say that we're from two different worlds, and that it would be impossible." She told him honestly. "Good-night." She easily climbed up onto her balcony and looked down at a amused looking Tristan DuGrey.

"Don't worry, Rory. I'll see you soon." He promised her before walking away.

787878787878787878

A/N: Ah ha! See, I absolutely loved that chapter! It was good, right? Long, too! Haha. I know that the whole 'Tristan saving her' is so damsel in distress cliche but I couldn't resist! Haha. I had fun writing it, and that will come back later in the story.

I UPDATED SO QUICKLY! Hehe.

Is anyone else noticing that this site is overrun with Lits, lately? Jeez, what I would do for a good 'ol Trory...haha.

'Til Next time!


	4. No Good To Come

Title: No Good To Come

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I don't know when this is going to actually be finished and posted because I have five finals in the next two weeks, so I have to study.

787878787878787878

"I hate you, you're no longer allowed to talk to me." Stephanie said indignantly, walking faster to avoid Rory.

"Steph..."

"Two days later and you tell me now that Tristan DuGrey, the Tristan DuGrey came to your rescue in the middle of the night and told you to call him by his first name. I don't know if we can be friends anymore."

"You are ridiculous, Steph." Rory laughed, shaking her head.

"I will find it in my heart to forgive you, if you tell me every little detail."

"I already told you everything." Rory told her distractedly, crossing the busy street and walking towards the center of Five Points.

"I want details, lots of them! First, what were you doing in Five Points last night?" Stephanie quizzed.

"I went to see Kevin, we fought, which is why we are here today. I need to talk to him." Rory explained slowly.

"Right. My, oh my, look who it is." Stephanie smirked, nodding towards a group of people. In the middle of the group was Tristan DuGrey and Kevin.

Rory groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Figures." Rory mumbled.

She tried to get Kevin's attention without actually having to walk over there, but only succeeded in gaining Tristan's attention. She groaned when he smirked at her and nudged Kevin. Kevin looked up and saw her so he walked over and lead her to the side of the street.

"Rory, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course...why wouldn't I be?" Rory asked confusedly.

"I told you not to see me in the middle of the night! I knew something would happen, this isn't the kind of neighborhood that you grew up in! Thank god Tristan was there," Kevin ranted.

"He told you what happened!" Rory interrupted him, in shock.

"Of course he did! You can't be,"

"Kevin! Stop. Nothing bad happened to me, so please forget about it." She pleaded, interrupting him in mid-rant again.

Kevin sighed and looked at her skeptically, inwardly debating whether or not to continue, he decided against it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. For coming and breaking down like I did and snapping at you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Rory apologized.

"Rory, don't be ridiculous, you're welcome to see me whenever you want. I'm here for you." He told her.

"I, I need to go." Rory said, backing away from him.

"Rory don't do this, stop. You do this every time..." Kevin started, but Rory shook her head and dragged Stephanie back out of Five Points.

"Now do you want to explain that to me? Or do I have to drag that out of you also?" Stephanie asked as they walked away.

Kevin watched his sister walk away and sighed.

"I guess she didn't take that well?" Tristan asked him when he approached Kevin.

"Not so much."

"What're you going to do now?"

"Nothing, there's nothing I can do." Kevin said sadly, shaking his head and starting to walk away.

"That's it?" Tristan asked.

Kevin stopped and turned to look at him questioningly. "Yeah, that's it. Why do you care, anyways?"

"I don't." Tristan said quickly, and walked away.

Kevin stared after him for a moment before realization dawned and small smirk appeared on his face, and he shook his head again.

"No good is going to come from that." He muttered.

78787878787878787878

When Rory finally reached her house after walking back home with Stephanie, it had seemed like ages.

Throughout the whole walk back Stephanie had complained about the fact that Rory had waited to tell her. Even though Rory told her as soon as she possibly could because that was the first time she had seen Stephanie since that night.

Apparently Stephanie wanted her to use telepathy to tell her the moment it happened, or something like that.

Rory entered the front door of her home and stopped and listened silently. When she heard no traces of her parents she smiled and started to walk upstairs to grab her book.

"Miss Hayden." The maid said quietly. Rory screamed in surprise and turned to face the maid. They got quieter and sneakier every time. "I'm sorry to have startled you. You're father requests your presence in his office." The maid told her before walking out of the room again when Rory nodded.

She knew there was no 'request' about it, she had no choice in whether or not she was going to his study. It was her father's polite way of demanding she do something.

Rory walked through the house to her father's study and knocked on the door and heard when she heard her father allowing her to enter.

When she walked into the room she saw her mother sitting obediently on the couch on the side of the room, both of their faces serious.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked softly.

"Yes, tonight you are to attend a banquet hat is being held by your Grandparents." Christopher told her.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, tonight, and you will attend."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"That's all."

Rory walked out of the study, but not before sneaking a glance at her mother's stoic expression and the dullness of her eyes.

Rory walked up to her room and shut the door she took her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She admired Elizabeth Bennet from the first time she had ever read the book.

She climbed down out of her window that she had mastered to do so easily and walked to a small park near her house that she had quickly grown to love for its quiet and secludedness in the loud and quick city.

She sat at her usual spot on a small bridge, she sat on the railing, her feet dangling over the water where the ducks and pretty scenery calmed her and provided a perfect spot to read.

She was getting to her favorite part of the book and didn't even notice when someone stopped next to her and watched her.

"Good book?" The voice startled her so much she lost her balance and started to fall, but was quickly caught and easily picked up her up from the edge and put back onto the bridge, to feet solidly on the ground.

"Thank you, Mr. DuGrey...oh no! My book!" She cried, looking over the edge of the bridge into the water, where her book had met it's watery grave.

"No problem, Rory. And it's Tristan." He answered, his eyes sparkling with something Rory wasn't accustomed to. Something she forgot in her daily drudgery of life.

"We've been over this, Mr. DuGrey." She said pointedly, looking back sadly at the water.

"Why so upset, it was just a book." He teased. Rory turned quickly toward him, and scoffed, turning the opposite way and quickly walked away.

Tristan stared after her confused for a moment, before hurrying after her.

"Was it something I said?" He asked her innocently.

"No, I just like to walk away from strange men on impulse." She responded curtly.

"I'm a strange man?" He asked, smirking.

"I would hardly consider you a friend, I know almost nothing about you. And the things I do know are enough." She shot back.

"You can't believe everything you hear." He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking and pulled her close to him, and whispered the last words. His smoldering eyes on hers almost stopped all her thoughts. Temporarily.

Rory quickly jerked out of his grasp, and backed away from him, but didn't start walking away again. They were silent for a moment, staring at each other for a moment.

Tristan smirked suddenly, "I figured a girl like you would know it's not polite to walk away from someone who was talking to you."

"A 'girl like me' also knows it isn't polite to startled someone and also cause them to lose their property."

"Is that why your mad? Because of the book?"

"It's not just a book! It happened to be my only copy and a 'girl like me' can't just go and get another, either!" She said angrily, before sighing and silently berating herself before turning away once again.

78787878787878787878

That night Rory attended the party at her Grandparents' house.

Tristan had not attended.

She didn't know if she was disappointed or happy that he hadn't been there. All she knew is that she felt a weight on her chest when he was not to be found at the party.

She was paraded around at the party again, although this time it was not such an obvious point of the party, but they still weren't fooling anyone.

She was happy when she finally made it home to her bed and into her more comfortable sleeping gown.

When she went to over to her bed she stopped and stared at the tiny parcel on sitting on her bed.

She opened it and found a brand new copy of Pride and Prejudice and a note fell out.

_Dearest Rory, _

_I apologize earlier for what I _

_had said to you. I hope you _

_enjoy this. As for what you _

_said earlier, about not knowing_

_me, I was wondering if we _

_could change that so you'll_

_at least call me by my first_

_name. _

_Please meet me at the bridge_

_tonight at midnight._

_Tristan_

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Spinaround. Without her help this wouldn't have been written so quickly.

I REALLY like this chapter, especially the dialogue between Tristan and Rory. I hope you enjoy it also!


	5. Don't Matter

Title: Don't Matter

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I have no excuses for not updating for so long, except for my deepest apologies. Please, take this chapter as a gift from me! Hehe, that sounded kinda formal...weird.

787878787878787878

This is crazy.

More than crazy, this was...there were no words to describe what she was about to do. It was dangerous and stupid.

And yet, despite all this, she found herself climbing down off her balcony and walking down the street toward the park. The incident with the two thugs that Tristan rescued her from still fresh in her mind, she was constantly glancing behind her shoulder.

The huge relief to finally arrive at the bridge, but the relief was soon replaced with disappointment. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't, she was stupid to think that she was important enough to meet her in the middle of then night. He was probably with one of those women that followed him around...

With that thought Rory quickly turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around slowly and found Tristan standing on the bridge, watching her.

"I-you weren't here, so I was leaving," she explained nervously. She walked toward him and stopped a few feet away, looking down at her feet and blushing.

"You came," he said quietly, more to himself than to her, staring at her closely.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to, but..." she trailed off, to be completely honest, she wasn't sure why she had come.

"I know why you came," Tristan stated more confidently, the voice he had used moments ago was long gone.

"Really? And why's that?" Rory met his eyes for the first time and stared back, challengingly.

Tristan just smirked and walked toward her, until they were barely a foot apart. It took all the courage Rory could muster not to back up.

"You wanted to have fun."

"Fun? I have fun all the time."

"Really? When was the last time you were truly having fun? Exhilarating, no worries, completely caught up in the moment, fun?" He asked her in a low, mesmerizing tone. The truth was, Rory had never experienced a moment like that before. She just wasn't going to let him know that.

"All the time, I can't pinpoint a moment," she lied unconvincingly. The only response she got out of him was a small smirk and he stepped even closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"I think you're lying. You're here because you want to try something new. You want to experience excitement, danger...lust?" He said the last word almost question-like, but stared at her with knowing eyes.

Rory backed away from him and faced the stream that was running below their feet, a blush gracing her features.

"You're insane. And forgetful. I thought you said it was dangerous for a girl to be out on the streets in the middle of the night?" She challenged.

Tristan couldn't help but chuckle. "I promise you, no one in their right mind would go near you anymore."

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Because they would have to answer to me," he answered simply. This startled Rory, and she looked at him, only to see him looking away.

"You know my brother."

"Yes, I do."

"And you told him about the other night with...with those men." Rory couldn't help the shaky breath that came out, thinking back.

"He has a right to know, he's your brother and he cares about you."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?"

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I know that you finished school, got good grades and loved schooling. Although, just talking to you I could figure that out. I know that you hate the fact that very soon, your father will sell your future away to a marriage you don't want and man you'll never love." He continued.

"That's not exactly hard to figure out. There are many girls like me who feel the same exact way."

"I can tell you honestly, Rory. There are not many girls like you." Rory froze and wasn't sure of what to do.

"What?" She asked softly, staring at him waiting for him to continue.

"We're getting off subject," he chastised playfully.

"And what was the subject?"

"Lust. That's why you're here isn't it? Even if you don't know it yet," he smirked at her flustered and completely embarrassed expression.

"I-I have to wait until marriage."

"Have to?" He asked amused.

"Yes! It's-it's...," she explained, trying frantically to think of the right word.

"It's?" He asked amused, stepping closer to her.

"It's just the way it its! It's what I'm supposed to do!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So, now that you know that, we might as well both go our ways." She turned and walked away, but Tristan grabbed her elbow.

"That's what you think this is about?"

"The fact that you want to bed me isn't the reason we're here?"

"No."

Rory scoffed. "Please, I may be naive, but I'm not ignorant." She tried to walk away again, but Tristan's grasp was not weakening, and she ended up even closer in his embrace.

"But you've never felt it, have you? Desire? Someone's body up against yours, being completely lost in another person."

Rory's breath quickened at his words and for the first time she did, desire. She wasn't completely naive as she seemed, she heard things from Stephanie, Louise, and Madeline, who were far from virgins. They were against waiting around until marriage.

Tristan moved back to look into her hazy eyes and smirked. "Maybe now you beginning to."

He swooped down and captured her lips with his. Rory didn't know what to do, she just stood still. Slowly, she began to kiss him back. The hand that was lightly resting on the back of her neck didn't seem to bring her close enough to him and without thinking when she placed a hand on his stomach and slid it to his back, pushing herself closer to him.

He broke apart long enough to take a breath and kiss her again, but in that moment he broke away she opened her eyes and found his dark, clouded eyes staring back at her. The jolt she felt when she looked into his eyes made her push him away.

She stared at him wide eyed before turning and hurrying away.

Tristan watched her go before leaning against the railing and taking a deep breath, before a smile appeared and a soft chuckle escaped.

787878787878787878

Rory finally reached her balcony and collapsed on the floor of it. She was breathing was heavy, from the running or the kiss, she wasn't sure. She rested her head against the balcony railing and couldn't help the smile that made it's way to her lips.

This feeling, the excitement and something else Rory had never felt before was overcoming all her senses. Every time she closed her eyes his eyes were imprinted in her memory. The feeling of being that close to someone and his intoxicating scent surrounding her. Not the potent cologne that men wore when she was around them with her father, something natural.

She lightly touched her lips with her fingertips. Her lips seemed numb, yet tingly at the same time. She entered her room and stood in front of her mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were fuller than usual and a smile that never seemed to fade, and her eyes sparkling.

She finally understood what her friends were talking about...and she couldn't blame them.

787878787878787878

"Rory, wake up. You have to be at the club in an hour and a half," a voice floated into her sleep and she groaned.

She opened her eyes to see her mother striding over to the curtain that hung over her balcony doors and opened them, light came streaming into the room and the light made Rory wince and close her eyes.

"Why do I have to be at the club this early?" Rory grumbled. Lorelai froze and stared at her daughter. That was the first time she had ever heard Rory mutter a word of disagreement towards her or Christopher. There was something different about her, but she couldn't place it.

"Your father wants you to meet someone. This is a very important meeting, so you must look your best." Despite her will, she briefly wondered if the meeting was with Tristan, but dismissed the thought.

She obediently put on the dress that Lorelai insisted she put on and had her make up and hair done by the maids. She hated getting dressed up, she loved the looser, less formal dresses that she wore out during the day with Stephanie or when she visited her brother.

These dresses were allowed her to show her collar bone then the collar of her top started, it was a button up top and her waist, which was made minuscule by a corset, was a black sash then her red skirt, which matched her shirt, fell straight to the floor.

"Good enough. Come now, we must be going. And please remember to be on your best behavior." Her mother ordered, walking out of the room leaving Rory to follow her.

The short and silent carriage ride brought them to the Riverside Club, where only the elite went. Rory was to meet her father and his guest with her mother for brunch. Normally, the women went to the club in the afternoon and left for the men to smoke and drink in the evening.

As Rory walked toward the table at which her father was waiting for them, her eye caught a flash a blonde and she looked over to a nearby table to see Tristan watching here, smirk planted on his lips. Rory quickly looked away and blushed. She looked away in time to see Lorelai watching her through suspicious eyes.

As they approached the table a older man she vaguely recognized, a young blonde whom she had never seen before, and her father all stood to greet the two women.

"Ah, here they are. Mitchum, Logan, this is my wife Lorelai and or daughter Lorelai, but goes by the name Rory. Rory this is Mitchum Huntzberger and his son Logan," Christopher introduced. Rory offered her hand to be kissed by both men and stared wide eyed Logan who winked as he kissed her hand.

She sat down obediently next to her mother at the table and waited for her father to start the conversation.

"Rory, Logan just returned from graduating at Yale University, he'll be working under his father at Huntzberger Publishing," Christopher explained.

"Yale is an excellent school, the studies must have been amazing. Huntzberger Publishing is an amazing company. Mr. Huntzberger, your newspapers are very well written." Rory couldn't help but gush. As soon as the words left her mouth, Christopher cleared his throat loudly, shooting a look at Rory, who looked down at the table top.

"Christopher, you have a very bright girl." Mitchum said, surprised.

"Yes, I let her go on with her schooling longer than I should have." Christopher admitted like that was a bad thing. Rory wanted to frown, but she needed to keep up a happy facade for appearances.

Rory snuck a look at Tristan and was shocked to see him giving a hard look at the table, but not at her, at Logan, who was staring right back. Rory silently looked between the two men, but was broken out of her thoughts by her father's voice.

"...wouldn't that be a great idea, Logan?" Christopher asked, looking at Logan expectantly.

"I'm sorry sir, it was a long trip and I'm afraid I'm still a little tired. What was it you were saying?" Logan lied smoothly, avoiding the glare Rory saw Mitchum give him.

"I was just saying how you and Rory should take a stroll by the river through the gardens. It's a beautiful day," Christopher hinted. Both Logan and Rory knew there was no suggesting behind this statement, they _would _go for a walk.

"It is a beautiful day. Well, what do you say, Ms. Hayden, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Logan asked, smirking at her.

"I'd be delighted, and please cal me Rory, Mr. Huntzberger." Rory accepted, smiling shyly at him, which gained an approving smile from her father.

"Well, then Rory, call me Logan." Logan took her arm and led her away from their parents and outside away from the club.

When they reached the edge of the garden and were close to the banks of the river, Logan let go of her arm and took a deep breath, facing Rory and smiling.

"It's kind of stifling in there," Logan said running a hand through his hair anxiously.

"Yes, it is." Rory agreed quietly.

"It's okay to relax a little bit, I promise I won't tell," he teased, smiling at her mischievously. Rory couldn't help, but laugh, relaxing for the first time that morning.

"So, you went to Yale University? That must have been exciting." Rory couldn't help, but ask eagerly.

Logan looked at her strangely. "You really like learning don't you? Yale isn't all that special, the lectures are boring and so are the teachers."

"Some of the smartest people in the country teach there, it can't be boring to listen to them!" Rory insisted. Logan stared at her curiously and Rory blushed, embarrassed by her forwardness.

"You're not like most other girls," Logan stated, staring at her.

Rory froze and looked away quickly.

"_I can tell you honestly, Rory. There are not many girls like you."_

"Is something wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked worriedly, noticing her paling face.

"No, it's fine. Just a dizzy spell."

"Are you sure? Because we can move the shade if you'd like."

"No, no. It's gone, I'm completely perfect."

"Yes, you are," Logan agreed, smirking at her, his eyes giving her a once over. Rory blushed and looked away and at the same time, noticed that the way he looked at her didn't give her the chills like when Tristan did.

"Logan Huntzberger," a all-too-familiar voice greeted, approaching them. Rory looked to see Tristan DuGrey walking toward them. His greeting extended toward Tristan, but his eyes following her. Rory looked away, managing not to blush furiously.

"Tristan DuGrey, it's been a long time." Logan shook Tristan's hand when he reached them, then put a hand on Rory's back.

"This is Rory Hayden, Rory this is Tristan DuGrey. We've known each other for a long time," he said cryptically.

"Actually Ms. Hayden and I have already met," Tristan answered, smirking at Rory who averted her gaze. Logan looked between the two of them uncomfortably.

"So, how long are you staying in the city?" Tristan asked, finally looking at Logan.

"I'm here to stay actually. I graduated from Yale and I'm to start working for my father immediately."

Rory watched their conversation with curiosity and interest. It didn't seem like they were friends, there was a level of tension simmering beneath the false pretenses. It also didn't seem like hatred, either.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see you around," Logan said. It didn't go unnoticed of the term _we_ and that he was speaking for her now.

"Yes, I"m sure you will," Tristan agreed, a smirk just tracing his lips as his eyes met Rory's for a fleeting moment before he left them.

"Are the two of you friends?" Rory asked Logan once Tristan was a safe distance away.

"You could say that, what about you two? I could ask the same question," Logan asked coldly.

"He was one of the men my father introduced me to at a party the other day. One of the many men I was introduced to. I hardly remember him." Rory lied easily, surprising even herself at how truthful it sounded.

"You seem to have made an impression on him, but how could you not?" Logan said while leading her back into the club.

As they were leaving the club later that day, before she got into the carriage she saw Tristan walking down the street with his arm around a blonde woman, she was giggling. Tristan looked over his shoulder at her and locked eyes before kissing the girl in his arms, an embrace that made theirs' from the night before seem chaste.

Rory watched as he broke away from the girl and looked back at Rory before continuing his way down the street.

Rory got into the carriage with her parents and tuned out the chatter her father was making. She felt a strange tightening in her chest when she saw Tristan with another girl, a feeling she didn't recognize. She only knew one thing.

She wanted to see him again.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: Wow, this is one of the best chapters I've written one of my most proud of ones, at least. And its long!! Haha. So I'm sure you can start to see where this story is going to be heading, but I still have some plot twists stuck up my sleeve. He he.

I hope you enjoyed this, PLEASE Review!! I love them Oh-so-much.

Oh, and I might not update as much in the next couple weeks because August 30th is my SWEET SIXTEEN!! YAY! Hehe, so I'll be planning.

Later!!


End file.
